Mailers are popular type business forms. It is always desirable to be able to manufacture a mailer in as simple a manner as possible. It is also desirable to produce mailers having return envelopes as an integral part of the construction of an outgoing mailer, to insure proper return of coupons, or other components associated with the mailer, to the original sender.
According to the present invention, a mailer is constructed in a simple manner utilizing an intermediate made from a single ply of paper. The mailer according to the invention is constructed with a minimum number of processing steps, it being only necessary to run the web forming the intermediate in one pass through a press and one pass to have glue applied, the intermediate being folded along one edge in a V-fold, and then passing the mailer through a heat sealer or like device to activate the adhesive holding the mailer together. The mailer constructed according to the invention has a built-in return envelope which may be readily separated from the outgoing mailer, and the panels of the mailer not forming the return envelope may be easily detached and torn (along perforation lines) so that a coupon or card with reply address indicia printed on it may be inserted into the return envelope, with the reply address visible through a window in the return envelope.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a mailer intermediate is provided. The mailer intermediate comprises the following elements: A single ply having first and second faces. First and second orthogonal lines separating the ply into first, second, third an fourth panels, the second line being a line of weakness and the first line being a fold line; the first and fourth panels diagonally disposed with respect to each other, and the first and second panels separated by the first line and the first and third panels by the second line. Means defining a window in the second panel, and positioned a first distance from the first line. Outgoing address indicia printed on the second face of the first panel and positioned the first distance from the first line. Reply address indicia printed on the second face of one of the third and fourth panels. A return envelope flap exposing perforation formed in one of the first and second panels, and means defining a return envelope flap in the other of the first and second panels. First adhesive disposed on the second face of the return envelope flap. Two second permanent adhesive patterns disposed on the second face of at least one of the first and second panels for cooperating with the first line to define a return envelope if the ply is folded about the first line. And, third adhesive disposed on the second face of at least one of the third and fourth panels for holding the panels together if the ply is folded about the first line.
A mailer type business form is also constructed according to the present invention. The mailer type business form comprises the following elements: A single ply having first and second faces. First and second orthogonal lines separating the ply into first, second, third and fourth panels, the second line being a line of weakness and the first line being a fold line. The first and fourth panels diagonally disposed with respect to each other, and the first and second panels separated by the first line and the first and third panels by the second line, and the ply folded about the first line with the second faces of the first and second panels, and the third and fourth panels, respectively, in face to face contact with each other. Means defining a window in the second panel, and positioned a first distance from the first line. Outgoing address indicia printed on the second face of the first panel and positioned the first distance from the first line, and viewable through the window from exterior of the first face of the first panel. Reply address indicia printed on the second face one of the third and fourth panels and dimensioned so as to fit within the window if inserted into operative association therewith. A return envelope flap exposing perforation formed in one of the first and second panels, and means defining a return envelope flap in the other of the first and second panels. First adhesive disposed on the second face of the return envelope flap. Two second permanent adhesive patterns disposed on the second face of at least one of the first and second panels for cooperating with the first line to define a return envelope. And third adhesive disposed on the second face of at least one of the third and fourth panels for holding the panels together in an outgoing configuration of the mailer.
In the mailer according to the invention, the two second permanent adhesive patterns are preferably disposed adjacent the second line, and parallel to the second line on the edge of the first and second panels opposite the second line, with the return envelope open at the top. The reply address indicia is printed on the third panel, and by tearing along perforation lines in the third panel, a coupon can be separated from the third panel that fits in the return envelope without folding. When the coupon is inserted in the return envelope, the reply address is visible through the window in the second panel. The first adhesive preferably comprises rewettable adhesive, while the second and third adhesive comprises a permanent heat seal or pressure seal adhesive.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a mailer type business form comprising a double thickness left hand portion and a double thickness right hand portion, separated by a first perforation line, is provided. The left hand portion comprises: A first panel having an inner face with outgoing address indicia printed thereon, and an outer face forming the back of the mailer; a second panel having means defining a window therein through which the outgoing address indicia is visible, an inner face, and an outer face forming the front of the mailer; a return envelope formed in one of the first and second panels, with first adhesive on the inner face thereof; and, second adhesive connecting the inner faces of the first and second panels together to form a return envelope. The right hand portion comprises: A third panel having an inner face with reply address indicia printed thereon, and an outer face forming the back of the mailer in an outgoing configuration; and a fourth panel having an inner face in face-to-face contact with the inner face of the third panel, and an outer face forming the front of the mailer in an outgoing configuration, the outer face having postal indicia printed thereon. There is also provided: Third adhesive for holding the panels together in an outgoing configuration of the mailer, but when removed, and when the mailer is separated along the first perforation line, allowing access to the reply address containing inner face of the third panel; and, second perforation means formed in the third panel for allowing easy tearing of the third panel into a configuration that will fit within the return envelope without folding, and with the reply address indicia clearly visible through the window in the second panel.
The postal indicia printed on the outer face of the fourth panel preferably includes outgoing addressee bar coding. The particular adhesives, positioning of the components, and the like are preferably as described with respect to the mailer in the preceding paragraphs.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an advantageous mailer intermediate, and mailer type business form, including a return envelope. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.